Kidoh
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' Kidoh (키도)thumb|262px *'Nombre real:' Jin Hyo Sang (진효상). *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, Productor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur. *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Estatura: '''179cm. *'Peso:' 55kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario. *'Agencia: Stardom Entertainment Programa de Radio *'''2014: MBC ShimShimtapa (06.03.2014, junto a Seogoong) Colaboración *i11evn - Do It (Feat. Marvel J, Kidoh, Supreme Boi) Experiencia Letras: *Dogg's Out junto a A-Tom, Jenissi & Yano (1st mini album de Topp Dogg). *Mallohae (Say It) junto a A-Tom, Jenissi & Yano (1st mini album de Topp Dogg). *Play Ground junto a A-Tom, Jenissi & Yano (1st mini album de Topp Dogg). *아라리오 (Arario) junto a A-Tom, Jenissi & Yano (2nd mini album de ToppDogg). *들어와 (Open The Door) junto a Jenissi & Yano (2nd mini album de ToppDogg). *종말론자 (Eschatologist) junto a A-Tom, Jenissi & Yano (2nd mini album de ToppDogg). Compuso y Produjo: *Play Ground del 1st mini album de Topp Dogg. Compuso, Produjo, Letra: *Neo Gateun Yeoja (A Woman Like You); su canción solo en el primer mini álbum de Topp Dogg. *From a Trainee to an Artist: canción propia Discografía 'Mini Album' Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Topp Dogg **'Reino:' Caballero. *'Ex-grupo:' Bangtan Boys (BTS) (Pre-Debut). *'Educación:' University of Foreign Studies (HUFS). *'Modelo a seguir:' Kanye West. *'Fanclub:' Kidohgradners. *Hizo una audición en Big Hit Entertainment (Vídeo). Antes de formar parte de Topp Dogg entrenaba para formar parte de BTS. *Vivió durante 2 años en Australia cuando era pequeño. *Es amigo cercano de Jin (BTS ) e Il Hoon (BTOB ). *En una entrevista con una revista alemana el grupo concordo que él es el más inteligente. *Cuando una fan le preguntó que era lo que más le gustaba de (1992) Jin, el confesó avergonzado que eran sus labios. *Lleva con el apodo de 'Kidoh' desde sus días de underground. *Su apodo proviene de la combinación de 'Kid' y la exclamación 'Oh!'. *En sus inicios el no quería convertirse en cantante, si no en productor. *Fue contactado por Brave Brothers cuando él publico en el libro de visitas del cyworld de ellos. Le dijeron de ir a su estudio para empezar a grabar, y así empezó con la música. *Escribió la canción de 'A Girl Like You ' un año antes de ser publicada. *Manifestó que quería hacer música que llegara al #1 en el ranking de MelOn. *Su color favorito es el negro. *Es amigo de las chicas de GLAM *Por el programa especial número 100 del Show Champion hizo una colabración especial junto a Bang Yong Guk y Zelo de B.A.P; Rap Monster y Suga de BTS y su compañaero Jenissi. Show Champion 20140319 y tuvieron que hacer una misión para volverse "más cercanos" Detrás de escena / Misión @SCH 140326 * Detrás de escena / Misión @SCH 140326 en el minuto 5:23 se puede apreciar como Jin de BTS le da de comer, mientras él iba hacer su misión. *En una entrevista para XTV! se les pregunto a los miembros que si fueran chicas con quienes de ellos saldrían a lo que Kidoh contestó que Seogoong ya que tiene piel blanca y en la misma entrevista, Seogoong lo elijio a el por tener "habilidades financieras" *Se anunció que para el comeback del 16 de junio, Kidoh no participaría con el grupo y que este promocionaria con 12 miembros; debido a que él estaría preparando su álbum como solista para el mes de julio. Según Stardom, Topp Dogg se promocionará con 13 personas después de las actividades en solitario de Kidoh. Enlaces *Twitter. Galería Kidoh01.jpg Kidoh02.jpg Kidoh3.png Kidoh04.png Videografía thumb|left|295 px|Kidoh - Taxi on the phone (Feat. Sangdo de Topp Dogg) Categoría:Stardom Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KRapero